The present invention pertains generally to farm or field irrigation systems including a length of pipe supported at intervals by wheels for travel about a field.
In large agricultural enterprises it is common practice to irrigate using an irrigation system which is wheel supported and includes conduits with sprinklers located therealong to simultaneously water several acres. Such irrigation systems, being wheel supported, have a drawback in that there is some tendency for wheel supported pipe, termed in the trade a wheel line, to shift or move across the ground such as when subjected to heavy winds. Such displacement of the irrigation system is of course undesirable in that the desired amount of water for a particular crop has not been provided to the crop.